


【止鼬】测试器量

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, underage我永远的guilty pleasure, 在这样下去止鼬的pwp我可以开个系列, 每个play都不放过
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 想看鼬被想给止水口活的想法占据而一往无前的故事。





	【止鼬】测试器量

pwp 大学生!止水/国中生!鼬  
underage  
oral sex  
怎么一到止鼬第一生产力全是porn

 

—————————————————

 

星期天早上，屋外狂风骤雨。穿着宽松的棉麻衣裤（还是他最喜欢的灰色），止水懒洋洋地缩进沙发一角，肚子上放一杯热牛奶，手里翻着经济学人。这样的天气这样的休假，真是十分难得，他已经打算好，今天就窝在家里，拒不见客。  
拒不见客只是个笼统的说法。譬如他听到门铃，看到门外站着一个湿漉漉的鼬时，这条规矩立即废除。  
鼬突然地出现在家门口，止水急忙把他迎进来，脱掉他的防水衣，拿来干毛巾，问他怎么了。  
年轻的学生不发一言，推着他到沙发坐下，直接跪在他面前，拉开拉链要给他口。  
“等..等等？！发生了什么小鼬！”  
死命拉着裤腰带像拉着最后尊严的止水大叫，比手劲的学生也不屈地往下扯。  
无比的坚持。像遇见了一道死题也要用尽方法推演出结果一样。  
“止水不想听我发出的声音吗？全力吞进去，很深很深，深到龟头顶到喉口那种要噎住的声音，还有用力吮吸发出吸棒棒糖一样的声音？”睫毛浓到犯规，眼睛也大到犯规的鼬抬头，看着他说道。  
不要顶着一张无辜到犯罪的脸认真干着下流的事啊！止水在心里具象咆啸。  
“也不是不是..也不是没有...”止水已经全副精力投入死死攥紧拉裤子的事业中去，嘴里说话颠三倒四，词不达意。  
止水你振作一点，你面前还是个国中生啊！即使你只是他弟弟的家教，你俩并不存在实质上的师生关系。但依然，不可以啊！  
“可以的，我愿意。止水第一次来我们家的时候，我就想这么做了。弟弟被叫去吃饭，只有我们俩在房间里，门关着，也不会有人来打搅我们。当时我就想跪下来，握住你的阴茎给你口。我太想要你了。”  
突如其来的自白打得止水头晕眼花。什么？想要我？第一次见面？  
“我不只想测试我自己的器量，我也想测量止水的。”意味深长的停顿让大哥哥面红耳赤，手指头哆哆嗦嗦松开了。  
不好意思，我的贞操。再见了，我的良知。  
止水大脑彻底宣告短路。  
他从来没见过这一面的鼬。他一直都是得体体贴的。  
得到允许后，鼬再次把他按到沙发上，裤子扒到脚踝，连同他被抛弃的内裤。鼬再没看他一眼，全副身心专注到两腿间微微疼痛的柱体。  
止水辅导佐助功课的时候，偶尔在家的鼬会坐在旁边，安静地看着他们之间的交谈，时不时插入自己的见解。很多道数学题在他的见解下，多出了很多解法，有一些对他这个数学系第一的人来说都是极具启发性的。止水挑高眉毛夸奖鼬时，他往往回避对视，淡淡地说这没什么。  
今天的鼬穿着黑T恤打底衫，和长度到膝盖的白裤。一条可爱的令人遐想的短裤。他跪着的时候止水小心翼翼地问需不需要枕头垫一下，却没得到回答。  
鼬是寄宿的，半个月回一次家，所以这半年扳扳手指，止水凑巧和他碰到的机会也寥寥。不晓得这么激烈的欲望从何而来。果然是躁动的青春期吗。  
止水瞥了一眼自己露出的腹部。嗯，还算精壮瘦长，应该没有毁了鼬的幻想吧。  
鼬像是盯了很长时间，止水确切不知道是多久，只是长到他的小兄弟因为这么集中炽热的注视倍感压力，慢慢抬起了头。手指拨开坐垫上打结的毛线，努力不让自己的心情像过山车不幸脱轨一样难以控制。  
终于，地上的人眨了眨眼睛——一个认知突然击中止水：鼬建模选出最佳实现路径后也会眨眼睛——好比信息加载完毕。果然从容不迫的自信回归，鼬开始了大胆的尝试。  
止水咽口水，看一眼钟。原来从自己放弃抵抗扒裤子到现在只过去一分半，他却感觉被晾了三小时，神奇的煎熬。  
“为什么鼬突然会对我——”  
话没说完，鼬的左手食指已经抵住止水的嘴。另一只手上下浮动，温暖他的阴茎，兴奋的电流一阵阵炸开。  
他已经没法抵抗。止水无力地哼哼两声，脊椎一软化在靠背里。  
邪恶而纯情的嘴唇微张，就在他该死的伞状体半公分处，悬而不得，仿佛这是场胜利的展示。气息温柔拍浮，暗示接下来会发生的事只能让被抚慰的小家伙充血更甚。  
然后正戏开始了。鼬张开唇形秀美的嘴，舌头温顺地抵着柱顶，慢慢地把它吸进去。  
没错。吸。带着轻微又宜人的压力，以一种让他全身发麻如过电的方式，平稳地把它吞下去。  
止水几乎是惊诧地看着他的物什，一点点被从不多言的鼬含进嘴里，消失了。同时看不见的部分被包裹在高热的口腔，还被不停嘬吸。  
鼬润泽的面颊肌肤也一点点收紧，他鼻子离黑毛丛还有一圈距离的时候，鼬停住了。小巧的鼻翼耸动，换气，与之同时顶端的软肉也跟着挑逗地动了动。止水知道不是因为他看见，而是他确实感受到那块脆弱软肉的致命诱惑。  
看来是吞不下去了。止水咬着手背，脸色烧红地观察到。  
尽管他没预料到鼬的突然到访，上天保佑，今早上他恰好彻底洗了个澡，而不是随便打打肥皂就过，不然面对如此坚定并做到这么越界程度的鼬，还不如让他找个地洞憋死算了。  
面颊凹陷的男孩后撤，一路舌头游弋着划过沉甸甸的底部，布满细小颗粒的舌头极速地扫过马眼，制造一种让止水差点控制不住就要失禁的快感。  
“鼬！”  
止水喊叫出声。  
不为所动，“啵”的一声拔出阴茎。像风中摇晃的蒲公英。  
脑子恍恍惚惚。  
老天，他做到了。  
发出像舔棒棒糖的声音。  
鼬趴坐在地，吐着舌头展示给他。  
细长的唾液混着一点白液垂落在鼬下巴，从舌头上盛着的前液，到牙齿到嘴角，到处都是。  
打标记的独属意味太强，引以为傲的脑子持续当机。亲爱的用户，抱歉，无法重启。  
“好啦，赶紧吐掉。”脸红得已经到脸烧得难受的程度，止水爬起来，慌慌张张地拿过茶几底下的垃圾桶，路上碰掉了水杯和茶杯垫，捏着鼬的脸让他往里吐。  
鼬明显不这么想。倔强又执拗，挣脱束缚，看着止水红彤彤的脸亮亮的眼睛，做出决断，直直地咽了下去。  
止水已经口干舌燥，连阻止的话都说不出。  
“止水的器量，我已经知道了。”  
“都说了不要一本正经地说不正经的话啦……”  
微微汗湿的鼬擦擦嘴。“那我继续了。”  
再一次吞下去。这次是一吞到底。依然没拦住。止水难堪地大吸气，他的肺要因为吸气过多而胀裂。  
鼬把肘放在两侧大腿上，整个头悬浮在止水的腹股沟上，上下摇晃。他知道不能一口气全吞进去，没办法照顾到的底部就用手掌撸动来代替，止水无法控制自己连续不断的嗡鸣，他的后背冷了又热热了又冷，脚趾头也在人字拖里蜷曲得不成样子。  
操操操，止水满脑子的wtf。他不知道鼬侍弄人能侍弄的这么好。他有点嫉妒之前或之后鼬给过口活的人了。  
鼬转变策略，放松喉咙，完全地一通到底再吐出来，每次都顶中喉心。咽喉反应导致的软肉包裹已经销掉他任何自制力，止水大声地呻吟出来，夹杂着含糊不清的脏话。  
鼬嘴角微微上扬，不多久就消失。优等生的注意力第一级是他现在全心侍弄的阳具。  
这样急遽极致的体验要求极高的控制力，精细输出，不至于下颌太酸痛或者入得太深想要呕吐。  
难免有咕噜咕噜的声音响彻空间，就像食指大动时大快朵颐那样的吃喝声，但现在相比他能给止水带来的快乐，那微不足道。  
再几十个来回，边界将至。止水不得不挺起腰板，从嘴里挤出几个字“鼬...够了…要...要来了...”，手上的力道不由分说地把他往后推。  
这次鼬乖乖遵从。或者也没那么乖，精巧地伸出舌头最后一舔，用力嘬过头部（“呃啊，鼬！”），才退开。唾液和他的性器官，藕断丝连。他的手还放在上面，柔情脉脉地撸动。止水已经管不了那么多了。  
噢的一声，他来了。  
像是拒绝接受现实，止水双眼紧闭。  
系着发带的男孩凝视着他，一瞬不瞬，看止水的表情从痛苦到解脱再松弛下来，他知道这次自己出色地完成任务。  
极乐的烟花还在眼前炸裂。  
过了好一会儿，眨眨眼，费劲地顺着螺旋梯从天堂飘忽回现实的止水提出疑问。  
“所以能告诉我突然这一出是为了什么吗？”  
止水缓过劲，抓着男孩的手腕，把他从地上拉到自己大腿上，手心怜惜地覆盖在微微发冷的膝盖上。刚刚跪太久，再加上今天连绵不断的雨，不好好捂一捂以后会拉下病根子的。  
鼬安顺地栖息在他臂弯里，一点都不想动。  
鼬过了一会儿，慢慢地，用粗哑的嗓子回复道：“我也是人，有感情有欲望。你对我的假设是错误的，不淫荡什么的。我也会有毫无来源的冲动，想要拥抱你取悦你做任何我愿意为你做的事情。但你总是没意识到这点。”  
男孩低低慢慢地讲。这段话很长，长到止水眼眶充血，无措的他只能通过收紧臂弯，更好地搂着他的宝贝来表达情感。  
平复情绪的同时，止水也注意到外头的雨没有丝毫减弱的趋势。不能再让他着凉了，这么想着，止水摇晃胸前渐渐沉重的身躯，把有些睡意的鼬摇醒，抱着他进浴室，打算给他好好泡个热水澡。这次他会像个大哥哥，尽责地好好服务鼬。  
就当是个微不足道的回礼吧。  
被抱起来的鼬心有灵犀地笑了。

 

end


End file.
